


Kill

by superbatwar



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil
Genre: Music, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbatwar/pseuds/superbatwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get listen to music to come up with inspiration. This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill

My body aches as I hear the screams of your pleasure.Crying out as your fingers cut across my skin. I am your creature.I am your puppet.The blood soaks through the ground.My body is on fire as I fall into the pits of hell.Grabbing your arm and pulling you down. Never letting you leave as I cry out. No end to my pain. I'm hated for who I am. Loved for who I'm not. This world is out to get us. We can run till our feet bleed and their screams become unheard. And if we get caught. We'll die. They'll kill us and torture us. We'll be buried side by side. Hands interlocked for all eternity. And all you have is a kink for asphyxiation. My dark beautiful diamond. All that you can trust is me. All you ingest is my soul. Yet you push me away. You hate what you need. You get rid of what you want. Of what you need.

I tried to commune with God. But I ended up with the Devil. Im dying on the inside. My insides melt as you touch me. The fog takes over my mind. Im only left a shell. Clawing at your arms. Spitting upon your face. Kill me. Kill me. I always wake up alone. Kill me. Kill me. I'm afraid to live on my own. I tried to touch God. I got shot out the sky. Hit the ground as my wings were torn from my back. A disgrace to all that is holy. Disgraced to all who see. I'm only going to kill myself. Please kill me. Just kill me. Everyday I wake up alone. I'm all you have. All you need. Just sit back.

Watch me dance. Clothes melting off as my body heats up. My hands become clammy. I want to cry out. To push you away. I don't have the strength. I'm not whole anymore. I'm all you have. All you need. Just sit back. Watch me dance. Clothes melting off as my body heats up. My hands become clammy. I want to cry out. To push you away. I don't have the strength. I'm not whole anymore. I cry out for death. I cry out for you. Kill kill kill rants through my mind. I need to die. My life is ending. I pluck you up from the ashes. A falcon risen from rags. The fire burns on even when you drown it. Scorching the bed that you sleep on. All is Lost forever more. I can't even see your pretty face. Drive the knife through my soul. Drink my poison from my veins. All is lost. All is lost. You're getting good at being bad. Tell me what I've done. I'm not alive. This heart is not my own. Is cold and stone-hard. This is how I survive. By pleasing you my puppet master. You hold the leash around by neck. I am your creature. I am your puppet. 

I tried to commune with God. But I ended up with the Devil. Im dying on the inside. My insides melt as you touch me. The fog takes over my mind. Im only left a shell. Clawing at your arms. Spitting upon your face. Kill me. Kill me. I always wake up alone. Kill me. Kill me. I'm afraid to live on my own. I tried to touch God. I got shot out the sky. Hit the ground as my wings were torn from my back. A disgrace to all that is holy. Disgraced to all who see. I'm only going to kill myself. Please kill me. Just kill me. Everyday I wake up alone.

I'm all you have. All you need. Just sit back. Watch me dance. Clothes melting off as my body heats up. My hands become clammy. I want to cry out. To push you away. I don't have the strength. I'm not whole anymore. I've been burnt so much by your touch. I have become addicted to the pain. The only thing keeping me alive is the pain. You're love does nothing to stop me now. Give me all your hate and let me become stronger. Where is your God now?! How could he let this happen?! Is he some sadist? Watching us kill for his own pleasure? Or is he not able to stop us? Weeping up in his heaven as we all die. Please don't let me know. I know that I say I want to know. But I really don't. It would be like a knife to the throat. I feel the cold steel across my jugular. Causing a trickle of blood down my naked body. Welcome to the gun show. This is the end of you and me. I'll drag you down so far. I'm not healthy anymore. How can we prosper when we kill all the ones who lead us? And if we get caught. We'll die. They'll kill us and torture us. We'll be buried side by side. Hands interlocked for all eternity. And all you have is a kink for asphyxiation. My dark beautiful diamond. All that you can trust is me. All you ingest is my soul. Yet you push me away. You hate what you need. You get rid of what you want. Of what you need. I tried to commune with God. But I ended up with the Devil. Im dying on the inside. My insides melt as you touch me. The fog takes over my mind. Im only left a shell. Clawing at your arms. Spitting upon your face. Kill me. Kill me. I always wake up alone. Kill me. Kill me. I'm afraid to live on my own. I tried to touch God. I got shot out the sky. Hit the ground as my wings were torn from my back. A disgrace to all that is holy. Disgraced to all who see. I'm only going to kill myself. Please kill me. Just kill me. Everyday I wake up alone.

I'm all you have. All you need. Just sit back. Watch me dance. Clothes melting off as my body heats up. My hands become clammy. I want to cry out. To push you away. I don't have the strength. I'm not your whore anymore


End file.
